<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Submissive Succubus x Jaeyong by Violentpink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612649">Submissive Succubus x Jaeyong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violentpink/pseuds/Violentpink'>Violentpink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Genderbending, M/M, Smut, Submissive Character, Succubus, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violentpink/pseuds/Violentpink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong's family was cursed of having a half-human and half succubus every millennium. Everyone was relieved knowing that each family has only sons in their generation.</p><p>But, the night after Taeyong's 18th birthday he found out that he became a succubus but his appearance remained like a normal boy.</p><p>On the same night, a new neighbor moved in and he invaded the boy next door's dream and passionately had sex with him only to find out the next day that he is also the new transfer student in their school.</p><p>The boy recognized him right away and started blackmailing him to submit to his desires. Unfortunately, Taeyong did it with a famous gang leader; Jung Jaehyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Submissive Succubus x Jaeyong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from my other work, I just thought that Jaeyong ship suits this story so well.<br/>I have other Jaeyong smut stories in store but let me start with this one first.<br/>Enjoy reading my thirsty Jaeyong shipper enthusiasts!♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p>He was awakened with a sweet scent.</p><p>He followed the scent and was led to a room with a bronze-haired boy who is peacefully sleeping on his bed.</p><p>He climbed up and sat on top of him, he leaned closer to his face and the sweet scent becomes stronger. It was like an appetizing aroma that he couldn't wait to taste.</p><p>He stared at his pouty lips and smirked. He inched closer and kissed it. It tasted so sweet. He licked his lips and kissed him again then started sucking the boy's lower lip nibbling them occasionally.</p><p>"Mngh..."</p><p>The boy groaned and he slowly opened his eyes awaken by the rosy haired boy's lewd touch.</p><p>"What the-!"</p><p>His eyes grew wide and held the boy's arms to push him away from him completely shocked by his obscene action.</p><p>"N-no."</p><p>The boy protested pulling himself away from his grip. He engulfed him with a hug after and started kissing him again. The kiss was sloppy and hot.</p><p>"F-fuck!"</p><p>The bronze-haired boy said before dragging the rosy haired closer to him to return his kisses.</p><p>The rosy haired giggled and felt needier. He started grinding himself to him desperate for friction that could soothe his hunger.</p><p>"Oh, you want more baby slut?"</p><p>He muttered in between kisses then lifted the boy's sweatshirt to suck on his pink nipples.</p><p>"Ngh...haa... ah!"</p><p>He moaned loudly.</p><p>"You like that?"</p><p>He sucked and nibbled harder on his nipples making the boy squirm and moan louder.</p><p>"Such a slut."</p><p>Next, he pulled his sweat pants and underwear ready to pleasure him the way every man craves for but to his surprise instead of a cock leaking with precum he saw a wet and dripping pussy.</p><p>"Are you for real?"</p><p>He said and started touching his clit with his finger.</p><p>"Ngh! S-sensitive. Please."</p><p>The rosy haired said while biting on his sleeve suppressing his moan.</p><p>"Hmm... This is interesting."</p><p>He pulled the boy to sit on top of him, his head pressed in between his broad shoulder and the crook of his neck then he spread his legs wide and started rubbing his clit while he licked and nibbled on his ears.</p><p>"Haa...ngh....mnh...ahh!"</p><p>"You like that you pretty slut?"</p><p>"Y-yes... f-fuck me."</p><p>"Beg for it."</p><p>"P-please... ahh... fuck me."</p><p>He grinned and inserted his finger inside his pussy.</p><p>"Ahh!"</p><p>He grabbed his nape and kissed him deeply before inserting the second digit. He continued fingering him mercilessly while he trembles and moans to his mouth.</p><p>"C-close... ngh."</p><p>"Not yet baby. Don't you dare come. I'm not yet done."</p><p>He pushed his body forward to make him go on all four. He made him arch his back upwards for a better angle before inserting his fingers back to continue fingering him deeper.</p><p>"Do you hear that angel?"</p><p>He inserted his third finger and continued scissoring him inside with the slushing sound echoing louder in the room.</p><p>"Ahh! P-please can I... haa... g-gonna come..."</p><p>He pulled his fingers out grabbed him by the waist and flipped his body over. He leaned forward then started licking his pussy and the rosy haired almost lost it now tears started forming on his eyes too overwhelmed with pleasure.</p><p>"I-I can't... Ah! G-gonna come!"</p><p>He continued licking his clit teasing the rosy haired boy who is fighting to release the knot building up on his stomach. He then shifted next on his thighs leaving marks on spots that he wanted and moved on top of him once he felt quite satisfied.</p><p>He looked at the disheveled boy panting heavily with dazed teary eyes.</p><p>"Oh, angel. It must hurt so badly right now. But you can't come yet."</p><p>He removed his shirt followed by his pants and black boxers. Next, he stroked his cock a few times with the rosy haired eyes fixed to it before pressing it to his hole.</p><p>"You ready babe?"</p><p>The rosy haired boy nodded in response.</p><p>"Good kitty."</p><p>He pressed his hard and long shaft fast inside not waiting for the boy to adjust to his size.</p><p>"Ahh!"</p><p>The rosy haired boy moaned loudly and started tearing up.</p><p>"What's the matter angel? Don't tell me this is your first time?"</p><p>"Y-yes. Please...Pull it out. I-I can't."</p><p>The boy smirked and started thrusting fast and deep in return.</p><p>"N-no! W-wait. Please!"</p><p>His hands grabbed his back with nails digging on the boy's skin with every hard thrust.</p><p>"You gotta finish what you started angel. Wanna come right?"</p><p>He spread his legs even wider to thrust inside him deeper.</p><p>"Haa...wait p-please... Ahh!"</p><p>"Found it!"</p><p>He continued hitting the same spot hard and fast making the boy now a moaning mess.</p><p>"That's your prostate baby, I'm going to fill it up."</p><p>He grinned wider and bit his lower lip enjoying every thrust on his tight flesh who squeezes his cock every time he hit his prostate long and hard.</p><p>"Ahh! Gonna come. Please. I wanna come."</p><p>"Go on baby."</p><p>The rosy haired boy hugged his arms tightly and buried his face to his shoulder. He came and the lewd slushing sound grew louder in every thrust. Few moments after as the rosy haired gripped his cock tighter the boy also come inside him following with few deep thrusts to ease up their high.</p><p>"Fuck. You're amazing."</p><p>"Mnghh..."</p><p>That was the only response the rosy haired boy could do, he was too exhausted from their passionate activity.</p><p>The bronze-haired boy held his face and kissed him again deeply.</p><p>"You're so pretty. What are you?"</p><p>"I-I'm a succubus."</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"I-I'm..."</p><p>"Taeyong! Wake up!"</p><p>The rosy haired boy opened his eyes and quickly stood up from his bed after hearing the loud knocks and call of his brother.</p><p>"Taeyong wake up were gonna be late! It's the first day of school. Get up no-"</p><p>The door suddenly swung open.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard you. I'm up now Johnny."</p><p>"W-Woah! What the hell happened to you? You look like a mess!"</p><p>"N-nothing. I'm going to shower now. I'll be downstairs after 10 minutes.</p><p>"O-okay."</p><p>He closed the door and ran to take a shower. He is covered in sweat with face flushed as he remembered his first sex to the handsome bronze-haired boy.</p><p>"Oh god. What have I've done? I am really a succubus. What should I do? I can't tell them. This will greatly cause panic and shame to my family."</p><p>He frustratingly said to himself.</p><p>"I have to keep it a secret. No one should know about this."</p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror for the last time and continued to take a shower.</p><p>*7:45*</p><p>He arrived early in his class and greeted his friends Ten and Yuta who are seated in front of him.</p><p>They were happily chatting about their plans after school when the teacher entered and made an announcement.</p><p>"Good morning class. I came in early today to introduce your new classmate."</p><p>"Ohh... This is nice."</p><p>Yuta whispered to the other two.</p><p>"So the transfer student is in our class. How exciting."</p><p>Ten whispered back.</p><p>"I hope he is hot."</p><p>Taeyong jokingly said.</p><p>"Like your brother?"</p><p>Ten answered.</p><p>"What the fuck?! Ten shut up."</p><p>The three of them laughed and looked in front.</p><p>The transfer student entered the class and everyone held their breaths too surprised and scared because they knew who he is.</p><p>Bronze hair, eyes sharp as a knife, sexy plump lips &amp; broad shoulders.</p><p>"Good morning, I'm Jung Jaehyun. I'm looking forward to having fun with all of you guys."</p><p>The class went silent.</p><p>Taeyong gulped praying that the floor will open and swallow him whole.</p><p>The boy looked around and saw a familiar face then he smirked.</p><p>"Okay, Jaehyun there's a vacant seat at the back next to Taeyong."</p><p>His blood gone cold after hearing what the teacher said.</p><p>"N-no way. This can't be happening."</p><p>He muttered to himself and broke their eye contact.</p><p>Jaehyun started walking while smiling wildly before he sat next to him.</p><p>Yuta and Ten exchanged glances before turning their eyes again in front avoiding the presence of the known gang leader who has been kicked out from several schools.</p><p>"Okay class turn to page 69 and finish the activity there. This is a pair work so do it with the person seated next to you. Make sure to submit your work after the class. I will attend a meeting. Ten please collect their workbook for me and bring it to the faculty room later."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Ten answered.</p><p>As soon as the teacher left everyone started working with their seatmate. Some are whining and some are quietly turning the pages on their books.</p><p>Taeyong internally cursed and prayed that Jaehyun doesn't remember anything.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Jaehyun called.</p><p>"Y-yeah?"</p><p>He bit his lip and leaned closer to whisper to his ears.</p><p>"You were amazing last night."</p><p>Taeyong's eyes widened in shock and horror.</p><p>"Come meet me again tonight my pretty succubus."</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you guys think about this Jaeyong smut?<br/>Please don't forget to leave a comment. Thank you so much.♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>